Things to love
by Annamia
Summary: Ginny Weasley loved, truly loved, only three things in this world. Her bothers, annoying as they were most of the time, her parents, and Hermione Granger.


_Author's note: and another oneshot! -grins- actually, we started this one ages ago and only just now got around to finishing it. -shrug- but it finally came unstuck, so we're very happy. AND, it's a new pairing! aren't you proud of us? -grins- let us know what you think!  
Disclaimer: jk rowling writes traditional romance. we have _fun_.  
--kyra_

* * *

Ginny Weasley loved, truly loved, only three things in this world. Her bothers, annoying as they were most of the time, her parents, and Hermione Granger. It had taken her months, years, to admit to that last, but now she knew. She knew that she belonged with Hermione, and she knew that no one could tear them apart. It was part of what made Ginny's world what it was.

She turned her head slightly, meeting Hermione's eyes. She smiled and scooted closer, shivering with pleasure as Hermione wrapped one arm around her. Hermione smiled back. "Cold?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm right next to a fire, you know," she pointed out, her smile stretching into a full fledged grin.

Hermione's grin matched Ginny's. "You never know. You Weasleys, you're delicate creatures."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh we are, are we?"

Hermione laughed. "Or so I've heard. Your mother thinks so, at least."

"My mother? How does she know?"

"She married one, didn't she?"

Ginny scowled. "Hermione!"

Hermione raised her hands, laughing. "Will you attempt to deny it?"

"As if I would. But why have you been talking to Mum about things like that?"

"She talked to me, love. There's a difference."

Ginny shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Just tell me it wasn't embarrassing. Please."

"Don't worry love, it was all perfectly kosher, I promise."

"Good." Ginny settled back into her chair as Hermione's arm came back around her shoulders. Her other hand came in to grasp Ginny's, drawing the redhead even closer. Ginny didn't object in the least.

Hermione leaned down and deposited a feather-light kiss on Ginny's forehead. Ginny moaned softly in protest as Hermione left it at that. "Don't stop!"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Not now, love. You've got homework to finish."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione!" she whined. "Just _once_? _Please_?"

"And once becomes twice, and twice becomes three times, and then you'll _never_ finish," Hermione reminded her, grinning.

Ginny scowled, sticking a tongue out at the older girl. Hermione only laughed again. "Hurry up with your work," she advised.

"You could help me," Ginny pointed out, reaching over to snag her textbook.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Are you admitting defeat, love? Surely _you_, of all people, don't need my help!"

Ginny sighed, knowing Hermione was right, as usual. There were times when being in love with a self-admitted know-it-all could be annoying. But she wouldn't trade Hermione for anyone, annoying or not. Hermione was _hers_.

Ginny bent her head over her work, her flaming locks getting in her way as the tumbled over her ears. She growled, shoving them back with her free hand, though it was a useless gesture: they always fell back the moment she removed her hand. Finally, Hermione took pity on her and gathered the masses of red waves up, playing with them idly as Ginny struggled to concentrate on her work.

Finally, the redhead looked up, trying to muster an expression of irritation. "How do you expect me to get any work done if you continue to tease me like that?" she complained.

Hermione laughed. "Shall I stop?" she wanted to know.

Ginny scowled. "No!"

"Then why are you complaining?"

Ginny only shook her head. "Never mind. I can see that resistance is useless."

"Indeed it is. Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Then get back to work!"

Grumbling about girlfriends who were actually slave drivers, Ginny got back to work, doing her best to ignore the touch of her love's fingers across her neck.

Finally, she looked up, triumphantly brandishing her finished homework. "Do you want to check it, just to make sure?" she demanded.

Hermione shook her head. "You're not Ron," she informed Ginny. "I don't need to check your homework."

"Don't need to do it for me, you mean," Ginny muttered, shooting a glance at her brother, seated all the way across the common room.

Hermione grinned. "Or that," she agreed. "So you're done?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep. I finished _all_ my work for the weekend, no thanks to _you_." She glared up at Hermione, who only laughed it away. Ginny's own face twitched into a reluctant grin. She couldn't help it. Hermione's laugh compelled her to smile back. It wasn't something she could ignore, nor was it something she wanted to.

"Excellent," Hermione told her, still laughing slightly. "Put that somewhere safe where you won't lose it. You wouldn't want to have to do it over, would you?"

Shuddering at the thought, Ginny rolled her parchment up carefully and sealed it with a tap of her wand. Shrinking it, she sent it zooming off to her room, instructing it not to run into any walls this time. Hermione watched her, an indulgent smile on her face. "Show off," she challenged.

Ginny grinned back. "And if I am?" she challenged. "What is it to you?"

Hermione's indulgent grin turned to a loving one. She gathered Ginny close, whispering into her ear, "Just one more thing to love, love. Just one more thing to love."


End file.
